


The wide, wide world

by Stay_soft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Darkest Minds AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_soft/pseuds/Stay_soft
Summary: "A disease killed most of the children - the ones that survived changed. They developed powers and got sent to rehabilitation camps. Clarke Griffin is in one of the most dangerous ones: Mount Weather. After a shocking discovery her life changes (again) and she has to flee. On the run she meets a group of ‘criminals’."The Darkest Minds AU (written by Alexandra Bracken) - in the The 100 Universe (I haven't read The Darkest Minds trilogy in years so forgive me if I get some stuff wrong!xx)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Green (heightened intelligence), Blue (power to move objects with thoughts), Yellow (power to create and control electricity), Orange (power to control minds, memories, emotions), Red (power to control and create fire)

Clarke Griffin could never tell anyone the truth. She needed to never let anyone know. They would kill her. Life as a Green or Blue is easier, safer. Not good but not as bad as it could be if they knew.

———–

Her feet are dirty and her hands are raw. Monroe, a kid (Blue) a little younger, stands beside her and trembles. It’s their work to get done. It’s their job in the camp. Mount Weather, one of the three biggest rehabilitation camps in Arkadia, is their prison. “You there. Green and Blue.” A guard with a scar around his jaw - they call him Cage - shouts at them. His eyes are cold, dangerous. Cruel. “It’s time to go eat. Cafeteria. NOW.” Clarke drops her shovel and Monroe follows her slowly. It’s already getting darker, the nights are cold. But then, they always seemed to be. The queue is longer than usual. Clarke looks around for the Green boy Monty. She likes him. He is always around that Yellow guy, Jasper. The goofy one that creates electricity. It’s a special power in here. The guards don’t like him. “Psst.” Clarke flinches. “It’s me.” In the first second, she thinks Wells. And then she remembers. “You okay?” Raven, also Yellow, is the cleverest person Clarke knows. She fought a guard - and lost - but she tried. And that’s what counts for the kids here. They look up to her because she is strong. Especially after what they did to her leg.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Raven doesn’t seem convinced but she drops the subject. “You seen Finn?” The shaggy-looking boy with the shoulder-length hair is Raven’s boyfriend. He is a Green. Like Clarke. On Paper. Don’t think about it. “Not today. Did something happen?”

“Dunno. Where’s Scar?” She means Cage.

“Outside duty.”

“I heard a Rumor,” Raven whispers and grins. “Rumor has it his daddy is the head of Mount Weaver, Dante and Cage Wallace.”

Clarke stops dead. Her head spins. If Cage were to ever find out that she - that she - then she would be dead. She couldn’t bribe him. She couldn’t do anything. She would have no time because he would surely tell his father the second he found out. Breathe, Clarke. Wells’ soothing voice echoes in her mind, calms the storm in her raging blood. “I was shocked, too, Griffin.”

There is amusement in Raven Reyes’ voice. And in her eyes when Clarke turns to try to smile at her. “No chatting!” Raven rolls her eyes. They both sit down at the desk far left. Monty and Jasper soon follow. Then Harper. And Maya, the girl that Jasper fancies. She smiles shyly every time he makes a joke. Which is a lot. “Scar makes his name proud,” he says just now and tips his head in Cage’s direction. And then, to Finn: “You wanna be his Simba, Spacewalker?” Monty groans and Harper and Raven grin. It’s moments like those that help Clarke go on. After Wells - after Wells’ death because he was a Red - it was really difficult for her to move on. But she has. Although time will never heal this wound.

“Have you heard about Ice Nation?”, asks Monty and watches the guards like a hawk. His black hair shines in the sterile light. Ice nation is the name of another rehabilitation camp in the north. It’s the most famous one - the one that people used to brag with.

“Some Orange and Yellows escaped.” Maya gasps. “The guards only found out the next morning. They are still missing,” Monty ends.

“They made it?” That from Harper.

“Seems so.” Raven and Finn look unsure but Jasper is all shiny eyes and open mouth. The joy and hope are written on his face like it’s a canvas.

“You know what that means? We could be living instead of surviving.”

“We could be dying instead of surviving or get tortured when they find out that we are even thinking about escaping.” Clarke hates to burst his bubble but no hope is better than false hope.

Jasper deflates like a balloon. “Thanks, killjoy. That lasted long.”

“Hey, it’s not Princess’ fault,” Finn says. Raven shoots him a look. “Nobody is saying that, Finn. Jas just feels a little discouraged that’s all - like all of us. Would be nice to have something to look forward to.”

“We are just a bunch of Blue, Green and Yellows, though. We would need an Orange or Red to have at least a small chance,” Monty whispers. “Anybody know some?”

Clarke’s heart stops but nobody is looking at her. Nobody at all. “I heard Anya is an Orange.” It’s Maya. Her voice is soft and unsure. It’s the first time she ever opened her mouth to talk.

Raven turns to stare at her in shock and awe. “Really? I didn’t know. I thought Jaha’s son and the Atom guy were the last Orange and Reds in our camp.” She halts. “Well, you know before they got –”

There is a pregnant pause. It’s awkward and painful. Especially after Raven stops with a mild ‘Oh’ expression on her face and an apolegetic ‘sorry, Clarke’ on her lips. Everybody knows about Wells and Clarkes friendship. They grew up together. Protected each other. Two sides of the same coin.

Before he was murdered. Because he was dangerous.

Wells was the kindest person Clarke knew and he was the complete opposite of a danger for other people. It was a big fat lie that the guards told everyone because they needed a justification for their actions when it came to the kids with powers that could destroy them. Overthrow them. 

“It’s okay.” Clarke smiles. It’s only 20% fake.

“Well”, Monty starts again. “You think she would escape?”

The group turns to the left and stares. Hard. Anya, dark brown hair like a veil over her angry eyes, swirls her fork between two fingers. She is one of the oldest here. They say she was one of the first prisoners, too. Her mouth is a hard flat line and the steel in her bones vibrates through her whole body. She screams ‘warrior’ and ‘look out’ and Clarke is pretty sure that she saw smoke come out of her ears.

“I think”, she swallows. “The question is not if she would want to escape but if she would want to escape with us.”


End file.
